Clinical facilities (e.g., hospital, therapy center, practice group) or other managers of medical information may maintain a patient's medical record in an electronic database. An individual patient's medical record is called an electronic medical record or personal health record. The electronic medical record may include electronic documents and database entries. Over time, a patient's electronic medical record may contain a lot of information. The information may be reached by browsing through the electronic medical record and opening documents to look for information. The large amount of information makes it difficult to find desired information.